Overdrive
by Phantasizer
Summary: After a weekend of partying hard, a young party pony gets more than he bargained for when his two music teachers drop by for some unexpected fun. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Overdrive**

Sonic Wave was shaken awake as bass beats pounded at his ears. He tore off his headphones and tossed them aside, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. Squinting, he looked around the squalor of a mess that he called his bedroom and made out the remains of a twelve pack of Blue Cow energy drinks.

_When did I buy those? _he thought to himself. _I bought all the stuff for the party on what, Friday? Yeah, that was when I picked up the case of Blue Cow. The girls came over at around eight, then Twilight had a little too much to drink and crashed on my bed._

Head spinning from caffeine withdrawal and a hangover, Sonic walked out into his kitchen, which was also trashed. Empty bottles of mixers, hard liquor, and sweet beverages were strewn about the linoleum floor and counter. He ignored the sound of chips being crushed beneath his hooves as he walked out to the couch, still trying to piece together what happened.

_It was about three in the morning when Dash and AJ started getting a little too friendly on the couch. _Sonic looked to his left and found a rainbow-striped bra hanging on the arm of the furniture. He gave a crooked smile as his swirling memory returned the image of the pegasus and the earth pony feeling each other and making out on his couch. He'd always heard rumors that those two had a thing for each other but who'd have thought he'd be the lucky colt? Those two in _his_ house on _his _couch.

_After that, I downed some Blue Cow and I tried staying awake. Looks like that didn't happen._

He looked over at the clock and shook his head. His clock had to be wrong. There wasn't any way it could be 4:52 in the evening on Saturday. The clock on his laptop, which along with his violin was miraculously unscathed, only confirmed that he'd drastically overslept.

_Buck my life. My DJ lessons with Miss Scratch are in an hour. Then I've got Octavia's place at eight for violin lessons._

Vinyl Scratch, as much of a party girl as she was, didn't always like it when he showed up late to a lesson. Granted, he paid her by the hour, so even if he was late she still received an hour's worth of pay. It was Octavia he was far more worried about. Trained to be a first chair cello player, she always emphasized punctuality and formality, something that Miss Scratch dispensed with in favor of sound quality and speed. Sooner or later, he'd have to talk to one of them about moving dates for lessons.

Sonic jumped in the shower and spent the next hour trying to pick up his apartment. At ten to six he headed down the street to the Heartburn, Miss Scratch's private nightclub. She always took Monday nights off to recover from parties over the weekend as well as give music and mixing lessons. He grabbed his headphones as he ran out the door towards the club, hoping he'd be able to make it without looking like a complete wreck.

The lime green unicorn stopped at the front door to the club and smoothed out his electric blue mane before stepping inside. His instructor was at her station, head bobbing to the beats of some inaudible tune pumping through the massive headset on her head. Sonic smiled and waved as he approached her. He took a moment to examine her in the tank top and bright blue athletic pants. It seemed she always wore the same outfit and he couldn't help but admire her figure. She seemed to ignore for a while but removed her headphones when he got closer.

"Oh, you made it!" she said, checking her watch. "And hey, lookit that! You're actually on time for once! Ain't looking too good, though."

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, well...I had a pretty party-heavy weekend and I woke feeling a bit dizzy."

Vinyl smiled at him. "Do yourself a favor and get a drink out of my fridge. I should have some of those Accelerator shots left."

Sonic helped himself to a shot of the caffeinated beverage and downed it like a shot of liquor. He always hated the bitter taste of the energy mixture with that terrible artificial banana flavor, but this'd keep him going at least until after his lesson with Octavia.

Vinyl spent the next hour showing the ropes of how to blend tracks together and, after a little fiddling with the mixing program, let him have a crack at it. Sonic's first track didn't turn out too well, but she straightened it out into a sweet rave tune in almost no time.

"You still got a lot to learn, pal," she said. "But fuck that for know. I'll have you mixing like a pro in about another week."

"Thanks again for the lesson, Miss Scratch," Sonic said as he was leaving her club.

Then she did something he'd never seen her do before. She walked him to the door and as opened it to leave, she rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"You're getting better, Sonic. And do us both a favor..." She lowered her violet shades and batted her eyelashes at him. "...call me _Vinyl._"

Sonic returned home and changed out of his tank top and sweats into a dress shirt and clean jeans. Something about the way she emphasized her name struck him as odd. For the last month-and-a-half, she'd been "Miss Scratch" to him. Why was she suddenly telling him to call her by her first name? He shook the idea from his mind and went back to cleaning himself up for his next lesson. Sonic never understood why Octavia was so picky about the attire of her students, but if it kept her from another lecture on the importance of presentation, he'd do whatever she asked. He made sure to grab his violin as he walked to his violin teacher's cozy cottage down the street.

As he approached the door, he made sure to pop a mint just to make sure his breath was okay. She'd brought up the subject of oral hygiene more than once during his previous lessons and he wanted to make sure the only thing she could complain about for once was his playing. He knocked three times on the door and waited. The sound of high heels on hardwood greeted him as she opened the door. Sonic's eyes snapped to her fancy low-cut dress top for a moment, then back up to her deep violet eyes.

"Ah, Sonic!" she said. "You're here. Please, do come in."

As Octavia led him into the living room where they always practiced, Sonic couldn't help but steal a glance at her rear end. The skirt she wore seemed so tight that it was a wonder she could walk at all.

She took a seat on the couch, motioning for him to sit in the chair opposite her as she always did. Something about everything she did gave him the impression that she a had a slight spring in her step.

"Did you listen to that music I gave to you the other week? Bach's Cello Suite No. 1, was it not?" she asked in her slight English accent.

Technically, he hadn't. While he did find a very nice techno remix of the piece and had memorized it within two days, he hadn't tried listening to the unedited original.

"No, Madame Octavia," he said. "I haven't."

"Ah, never mind then."

Sonic froze in the middle of unpacking his violin. _Never mind? She should be chewing me out like a foal getting into a cookie jar before dinner. What is up with her today?_

He looked at her and noticed her fingers fiddling with the top button on her blouse, her other hand stroking her knee.

"Octavia, are you alright?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she replied. Sonic had never seen her so distracted.

"You're acting a little weird." His eyes went back to the hand messing with her blouse.

"Is it warm in here?" she casually undid the button on her already low-cut top, exposing her black lingerie and bountiful cleavage to her student. Sonic felt himself getting very warm under the collar.

"Yeah," he said. "Really hot. Listen, I...uh..."

She looked at him with an unusually happy smile on her face. "Yes, Sonic?"

"I...uh...haven't been feeling very well today. Maybe I should just go home."

"Oh, you should've called ahead! Please, please, take the night off if you're feeling sick. You won't learn much with a fever!"

"Thank you." Sonic stood up and made for the door

"Maybe we can set up a meeting later this week?" she called after him.

"I'll call you when I'm feeling better, okay?"

"Take care! And don't pay me for the hour until we've had our meeting!"

Sonic hurriedly shut the door behind him, exhaling as he felt the cool night air rush down his collar. What in Celestia's name had gotten into his two instructors? Granted, Vinyl had always been playful with him but Octavia? A classically-trained, first chair celloist noted among the upper echelons of Equestrian society? If she was in heat, she was doing a fantastic job of masking her scent.

He went home and changed back into his comfortable sweats and tank top, collapsing on his couch and flipping the television on. He didn't seem to spot anything good on TV, and the more that he thought about it a lemonade Volt sounded rather refreshing. As he stood up to grab his drink, his doorbell rang.

_Who could that be? _Sonic opened the door to find Vinyl Scratch standing before him, his thick headphones in her hands.

"Hey, you forgot these," she said to him. "Thought I'd just bring them by."

Sonic took the headphones from her and opened his door a little wider. "Thanks, Miss Sc-...I mean, uh, Vinyl. You wanna come in for a drink?"

She smiled at him. "Sure. Not like I got much else to do tonight. You got any big plans?"

"Nah, nothing really. Just thought I'd take it easy." Sonic reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. He watched Vinyl take a seat on his couch as he popped the top off his bottle.

"Red Moon Pale good with you?" he called to her.

"I hadn't planned on drinking any more, but sure. Haven't had some good beer in a while."

He popped the top on her bottle and took a seat beside her. She took the beer from him and tipped the bottle back, making sure she got a nice long drag before setting it back down.

"Ooh, not bad. I've had better, but it ain't like you're running some high class party."

As Sonic took a sip of his own beer, the doorbell rang again. _Who could it be now?_

"Sonic?" Octavia's lilting voice called through the door. "You left your violin at my house. I though I'd drop it off so you can at least practice."

"Violin?" Vinyl said. "You play violin?. That's pretty fuckin' cool!"

Sonic opened the door and Octavia stood there, violin in hand. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her dress coat anymore. Her blouse was still slightly unbuttoned, and he felt his face grow hot when he realized she was missing her bra.

"Thanks, Octavia. I'll try not to let it happen again. Want to come in?"

"Sure."

Vinyl blinked in surprise as the grey pony sat opposite her on the couch beside Sonic. "Tavie? You're giving Sonic his violin lessons?"

"Yes, Vi, I am. What are you doing here?"

"I've been teaching him about spinning discs and audio recording."

Sonic held up a hand. "You two know each other?"

Octavia blushed. "We were friends in high school. Very close friends in school, practically lovers outside. We went out separate ways after my parents sent me to music school..."

Sonic had stopped paying attention when she mentioned they were on e once lovers. In his mind's eye, he saw the two of them tangles in a loving embrace, breasts squished together as they kissed and fingered each other. He was so lost in thought he failed to hear Vinyl's voice.

"Hey, Sonic!" she called, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Octavia giggled as Vinyl continued talking. "You always pitch a tent in your trousers when you're sitting between two girls?"

Sonic felt himself blush as he looked at the very visible bulge in his pants. Vinyl removed her shades and set them on the coffee table, staring at him with those mesmerizing ruby eyes.

"Look, Tavie, he's blushing. Probably thinking about us."

"Indeed. Two young, beautiful mares like us feeling each other up? It must be enough to make a stallion go mad." Octavia's devilish smile matched Vinyl's as she spoke.

"What do you say, Tavie? Think we should ease some of his tension?"

"Yes, we should."

Vinyl peeled back his pants and gripped his erect cock tightly, rubbing the length of his shaft with a sexy grin. "Jeez, you're a big one! What would say this is, Tavie? Twelve, thirteen inches?"

"F-f-fourteen," Sonic stammered as his fingers dug into the polyester cushions. "Fourteen...gah...inches."

The disc jockey laughed she continued to tease him. "Fourteen, huh? Doesn't make a difference to me. How'd you get to be so gifted anyway?"

"Luck, I guess," he replied with a gasp as Vinyl ran her tongue from his balls to the flaring head of his stallionhood. Octavia nuzzled him with her nose before he locked lips with the orchestra pony, hand shaking as Vinyl continued to tickle his member with her tongue while she removed his pants.

_Fuckin' A, _he thought to himself. _This has been one hell of a weekend._

Vinyl tore off her own clothing while he continued to make out with Octavia. Her kiss muffled his cry as Vinyl inserted the tip of his cock into her mouth. It felt so wrong to have _both_ of his teachers working him at the same time, but lust had replaced logic the moment that Vinyl opened his shorts. He reveled in the taste of Octavia's kiss. It was sweet, but slightly tart, like a batch of freshly picked blackberries. Their tongues tangoed about in his mouth as he fought the urge to thrust himself deeper into Vinyl's throat. His hand twitched again when she heard Octavia's moans match the pitch of Vinyl's from below.

Octavia broke the kiss and smiled at him, stroking at his chin. "I suppose it'd rude for me to stand on ceremony like this. Help me undress, would you?"

"I'll...try," Sonic gasped as Vinyl went to town on him. It didn't take long before the celloist had her clothing removed and was back to making out with him again. His wandering hands found their way to their separate targets, his left on Vinyl's head and his right on Octavia's breast. The urge to buck his hips came again when he felt the head of his cock become engulfed in warm wetness, making contact with the back of Vinyl's throat. As she played with his penis a little more, he thrust his hips harder towards the source of the heat. She took in more of his length until her lips met his base. Sonic looked down at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed the obvious bulge in her throat. He felt a sudden urge to cum and desperately tried to suppress it.

Vinyl came back up for air and panted heavily, still giving him the same sexy smile. "No fuckin' way can you cum now. I haven't even gotten started with you."

She went back down and kissed the tip of his cock before sliding him back between her eager lips. Sonic looked down to see her blue streaked mane bobbing up and down, eliciting deep moans with every plunge. He felt a burning heat in his groin and his legs began to shake as he fought to keep himself under control. But as soon as Vinyl deep-throated him again, he gave up.

One hand pressed on her head as he pressed his balls against her chin. She shut her eyes as he came in her mouth hard, sending thick ropes of cum down her throat. She smiled at him around his cock and he shuddered again when he felt her swallow his load.

"Having fun down there, Vi?" Octavia cooed. Sonic could only sit there on the couch, gasping for breath as he listened to the wet, sloppy sound of her removing his member from her mouth.

"You wanna trade places? He's a lot of fun!"

Octavia gave a playful giggle as she climbed off the couch, kneeling at the spot where Vinyl was. She gripped Sonic's still-throbbing dong in her hands, tighter than Vinyl had done. A small part of him wanted to be done, but why? This was the first threesome he'd had since...well, the other night, but he didn't count Applejack and Dash's making-out-to-making-love transition simply because he sat there and...

_That's right, I had a camera. I filmed them fucking each other. I'd better find that once this is over._

Vinyl got up on the couch and spun around, sliding her legs on the outside of his and presenting herself to him.

"Hey, I blew you," she said. "Your turn now, buster."

As Sonic leaned forward and licked at the white unicorn's waiting clit, he felt Octavia's hand slide down to the base of his cock before shooting back up. Her hands were tight and warm, and the friction she generated with each stroke made him want to melt.

_She's damn good with a bow. Why should I be surprised that she's so good with a handjob?_

Sonic continued to swirl his tongue around in Vinyl's pussy, the speed of his tongue amplified with each pump of the steel gray earth pony's powerful hand. The DJ's moans of pleasure were all he needed to keep going.

"Ohhh, yeah...right there! Hold it right there! Keep workin' that tongue of yours! _Fuck,_ right there!" Sonic continued to suck and tease at her swollen clitoris, ever mindful of her legs pressing tighter and tighter against his. Vinyl's cries grew louder and longer until she suddenly pressed her pussy against his muzzle and seized up.

"I'm gonna...I...oh, _shit...yes, yes, YES!"_

Sonic felt her hump herself against face as she was rocked by wave upon wave of orgasm, gushing fluids onto his tongue as her peak reached its end. The pressure in his cock had been building while he tickled Vinyl's clit, completely unaware that Octavia had been working his stallionhood like she did her cello bow. He shut his eyes, bracing for that sweet release as she pumped faster and faster, but suddenly stopped.

"Aw, what?" he called out. "I was almost about to cum!"

Octavia giggled again. "If Vinyl gets to have your tongue, then it's only fair that I get your dick. Or were you never taught about sharing?"

Vinyl sat on the couch beside Sonic panting and massaging her wet pussy. "He's..all...yours."

Octavia turned around and bent down on all fours, lifting her tail and showing off her nethers to the exhausted Sonic.

_Do it. I know you're tired, but just fucking do it._

Sonic got off the couch onto his knees, pressing his hardened cock against her crevice and slowly rubbing back and forth. He felt his dong spasm once or twice from being brought to the brink of pleasure, but they were little more that reflexive twitches.

"So, Sonic," Octavia said. "How do you want me?"

"That depends on where you want me to go."

She thought about it for a minute but was interrupted by Vinyl.

"Oh, for Luna's sake! Just fuck her already! Take it from me, she's fuckin' awesome in the sack!"

"You heard her," he said.

Sonic exhaled and slowly brought his shaft close to her waiting pussy. Octavia decided to tease him playfully and rubbed at the head of his cock with her pussy, forcing Sonic to clench his teeth and hiss as he inhaled, trying to keep himself from exploding all over her backside.

"One more thing," he said to her. "How do you want me to go?"

Octavia looked back at him and batted her violet eyes. "Take me hard and take me rough, stallion!"

His cock fit neatly inside her like a hand in a glove. The first thing that hit him was how warm she felt, like a fire in the middle of winter. And oh, how soft she was, like velvet. A warm velvet glove, the perfect fit for him. He felt her pulling him, urging him to plunge himself deeper within her. He fought the need to start pounding away at her there an then, knowing the opportunity would come soon enough. He bristled as Octavia let a slight sigh out until at last his thighs met her flank.

"Rough, huh? I can go rough."

Octavia's hands scraped at the carpet as she moaned. "Ahhh...fuck me!"

Sonic pulled himself out, leaving only the tip of his cock between her lips before slamming himself back into her with a resounding _slap! _He placed his hands on her hips to steady himself before he pounded himself into her again. Vinyl sat on the couch, a drunken look on her face as her fingers dipped in and out of her folds.

"More!" Octavia shouted. "Fuck me _again_! Harder!"

Sonic did as he was told, only faster than before. With each thrust, she clenched tighter around his member reflexively, moaning louder each time he withdrew himself.

"Aah, _yes!_" Octavia screamed hysterically as Sonic rammed her from behind. He felt her buck her hips back towards him, the smacking sound continuing every time their bodies contacted. As their feelings of pleasure grew, so did the speed of Sonic's thrusting. Her arms had given out and her face was on the floor, the carpet doing little to muffle her cries of ecstasy. It was getting harder to keep himself under control, the pleasurable sounds coming from Octavia doing little to help. He began thrusting as hard as he possibly could, intent on making her reach her peak. It wasn't long before he could feel her juices leaking onto his groin.

"Sonic! I...aaaahhh!" He felt her body shudder and he forced all fourteen inches of his stallion hood as her folds squeezed his cock, beckoning for her to release inside her. At long last he gave into his pleasure and emptied his seed into her before pulling out.

He sat back on the couch beside Vinyl, his cock still pulsing as he stared at the mixture of juices pouring from Octavia's pussy. His head was pounding from two orgasms and a caffeine crash. Vinyl leaned over and gave him a wet kiss.

"You want a ride too?" he panted.

Vinyl's eyes lit up and she straddled him in a cowgirl position almost immediately. "Oh, you know you want to give my sweet little ass a try!"

Sonic knew he should say no. He'd accepted Vinyl's blowjob already, then in Octavia who was now panting out on the floor with her tail in the air and her mind lost in pleasure. But he didn't care. One more ride wouldn't kill him. He gave her an exhausted nod.

"Just sit back and let me do all the work," she said. "Tavie knows how to wear a pony out, and that goes for mares as well as stallions."

He reached down and held his erect cock upright. Vinyl had to stand on the couch to lower herself onto his shaft. As she slowly took in every inch of his cock, he felt her clench down.

"Ooh, baby," she moaned. "Aaah, yeah..."

He felt himself bottom out inside her and she began pumping her legs, moving up and down as she squeezed and release him inside of her. It didn't take long for that same pleasureable pressure to return. Sonic winced, partially from the soreness of his thighs and some from quelling his urge to release again. He felt something wet on his leg and realized that Vinyl had gotten wet again.

"Ooh, Tavie got you all nice and slick!" she said. "This'd be much harder if you hadn't fucked her first."

Sonic tried to fight the urge to buck his hips as she bounced on top of him. He placed his hands on her waist, feeling her slide through his hands as her worked her.

"Vinyl, I want to feel your pussy," he mumbled.

She stopped and smiled at him. "Oh, so my ass ain't doing it? Alright, then."

Sonic clenched a pillow in his white-knuckled grip as Vinyl guided his cock out of her tight ass and slid it between her lips. She felt warmer and wetter than Octavia, as though he'd slipped inside a freshly-drawn bath. He slowly worked up a rhythm as he pounded deep within Vinyl, all the while she bounced on top of him creating a much louder smacking sound than before.

"Ah, on my back!" she shouted. "Fuck me on my back!"

Sonic wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they changed positions, his cock still deep within her. Once she was comfortable, he picked up the pace and began slamming her as hard as he had done to Octavia. She grasped at the couch cushion as Sonic felt her reach her peak, even though he didn't quite ready for his.

"Ahh, I'm cumming! I...I'm...gaaaaaahhhh!"

Sonic felt her juices slicking his shaft as he kept thrusting. "I...wasn't...ready...yet," he panted.

She smiled at him. "Cum inside me! Come on, you know you want to!"

He pounded her as fast as he possibly could, trying to make his climax come faster. He failed to notice Vinyl sticking her tongue out at him as her horn began to glow. He felt a sudden heat in his groin and let himself release, plunging balls-deep into her entrance. He still felt another surge of orgasm building and quickly pulled his dick out, vigorously rubbing his warm, sticky shaft as he aimed it towards her face.

"Yeah, that's it, baby!" Vinyl said. "Cum on me! Cum all over my face!"

Sonic grunted as thick ropes of cum exploded from the flared head of his shaft onto Vinyl's snowy coat, drenching her in a layer of musky fluid from her breasts to her face. He stopped rubbing himself and leaned into Vinyl, who met him with a sticky kiss.

"You did good, Sonic," she said. "You managed to wear out two mares and you're still fuckin' standing. One hell of a job, man."

Octavia crawled onto the couch opposite Vinyl and placed her head on his shoulder. Sonic was already passed out on the couch, his cock still throbbing from one the best nights he'd ever had. Vinyl leaned over and took a kiss from the exhausted cello pony.

"That was fun, huh Tavie?" Vinyl asked as she lay back on the couch.

"Indeed," Octavia sighed. "He's a very good student. A very fast learner."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Sunlight filtered in through his front window, which he had neglected to draw the blinds on. Vinyl and Octavia were asleep, each of them with a head on his shoulder and a hand near his crotch. His cock hurt like hell after the night before, but he told himself it was worth it. As he moved around trying to work out the stiffness in his joints, the girls began to stir.

Vinyl was the first up, stretching as she greeted her student. "Morning, sexy. Sleep well?"

Sonic only nodded with a dumb smile on his face. Vinyl stood up and began redressing.

"I'd love to stick around for another go, but I've got shit I need to take care off."

"Oh," Sonic said. "Nothing to eat, don't want a drink or anything?"

"Nah, I've got all that at home." She leaned in and gave him a kiss with a bit of tongue. "Last night was epic. Call me if you want to have some more fun."

Vinyl walked out and quietly shut the door behind her. Octavia began to stir as Sonic ran his fingers through her coal black mane.

"Oh, Sonic," she said. "Good morning."

"Morning, Tavie," he said. "About that lesson..."

Octavia stretched and hurriedly began collecting her clothes before redressing. "Come over a little later and we can try it again, okay? No worries."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anything for a strapping young stallion like you. I'd better get back to my home and see if anypony's waiting for me. Cheerio!"

Sonic waved goodbye as she walked out the door. He stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before wandering aimlessly around his house looking for that camera. After a few minutes of searching, he found it. The digital device read that 61 pictures had been taken in the last three days, 60 of them on Friday over the course of three hours...and a video from last night.

_What? How the hell did that happen?_

The camera had been set to record a video last night at 8:30, which was about when they all sat on the couch. Sonic replayed the video and felt himself harden as he relived last night's hour of sexytime.

_Oh, I have to get those two to come back another time. That was too much fun! Now what the hell are all these pictures?_

He flipped to the first image in the series of sixty from Friday night and watched as Applejack and Rainbow Dash tore each others clothes off before making out with each other. He felt himself stiffen again, and gasped when he got to the next frame.

_Hold it...how the fuck did _I _end up between Dash and AJ?_

He continued to flip through the images, chuckling to himself at the "pony pyramid" they made on the couch with Rainbow Dash mounting his crotch and Applejack on his face, the two mares bright read as they kissed each other.

The sound of the doorbell broke his concentration and he went to the door.

"Speak of Discord!" he said as he opened the door. Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood on his front porch, both with very nervous looks on their faces.

"Heya, Wave," said Rainbow Dash. "Listen, about last weekend's party...we, uh..."

Applejack cut Dash off. "We've been thinkin' about what happened and, well, nopony seems ta be able ta recall what we did, but we're worried we mighta done somethin' we regret. You 'member anythin' from that night that you wouldn't mind tellin' us?"

"Telling you?" he said with a sly grin. "Come on in and I can _show _you."

He stood in front of the door, violin in hand as he waited for Octavia to come to the door. They'd agreed that tonight at the same time as before was the perfect time to retake his lesson. Sonic straightened out his mane before ringing the doorbell again. He jumped at the sound of the doorknob clicking open and stood straight for his instructor.

Octavia stood with her body hidden behind the door, only her head and fingers visible as she pulled the door open. "Please, come right on in, Sonic!" she said excitedly.

She closed the door behind him and Sonic turned to face his teacher. It seemed a little strange that she was wearing a robe on a warm night like this.

"Octavia?" he said to her. "Are you cold or something?"

She stood before him and gave him a seductive smile as she dropped her black bathrobe to the floor, revealing that she wore nothing but a pair of high heels and pantyhose. She folded her hands and held them low beside one of her thighs, making her bountiful breasts puff out to look a little rounder.

"Yes, Sonic, I am feeling a little cold this evening and I need somepony to keep me warm." She sauntered towards him with a sexy gait in her hips, pressing her bosom up against him as her hands wandered towards his belt. "_Very _warm."


End file.
